Everyone Wants Something
by Pyro Vampiress
Summary: This is a humor story that depicts each member of Organization 13 wanting one specific thing. They will all go to great lengths to get it, causing chaos and explosions...and chaos.
1. Roll Call

The members of Organization 13 were in the white meeting room of whiteness, having a meeting, while in the meeting room, which was white.

"So, Xemnas, what do you want to talk to us about today?" Xigbar asked.

"The same thing as yesterday, silly," Xemnas answered.

"Dude, we didn't _have_ a meeting yesterday…'silly'," Demyx pointed out.

"Oh." Xemnas blinked confusedly before looking back at the others. "Well, then we're going to talk about rocks."

Everyone else:……………

"Why…are we talking about……rocks?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they _rock_ the freakin' world!" Xemnas exclaimed joyfully. He then began to laugh. "No pun intended! Ahahahaha!"

"It totally was intended," Saix mumbled.

"Now, time for roll call. Axel?"

"If I wasn't here, then you would notice; believe me," Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Xemnas?" There was silence. "Xemnas, where are you, dammit!"

"Um, you _are_ Xemnas…" Zexion said carefully.

"Oh, yeah!" Xemnas laughed. He cleared his throat and looked back at his attendance sheet, checking himself off. "Continuing…Marluxia?"

"Here!" Marluxia answered cheerfully. He looked at a flower that he held in his hand. "Yes, we are here, aren't we pretty flower?" he cooed in a high pitched voice as if talking to a baby. "Yes we are! Yes we are!"

"Xigbar?"

"Save the flower cuddling for when we aren't here, okay?" Xigbar growled at Marluxia.

"Shut up, Xiggy!" Marluxia snapped childishly.

Xigbar rose his weapon and shot Marluxia's flower, singing it off of the stem. While Marluxia gasped in horror, Xigbar grinned evilly.

"Yeah, Xigbar's definitely here," Xemnas said, checking him off. "Larxene?"

"Why do I have to be the only woman in the Organization?" Larxene whined.

"We're working on getting another one! Relax!" Xemnas said exasperatedly. "Demyx?"

"Larxene, you aren't the only woman here," Demyx said with a grin. "Don't forget about Marluxia."

"Luxord?" The only noise in the room was the sound of Demyx and Marluxia attacking each other. "Luxord?" Xemnas repeated a little louder. He scanned the room to see Luxord playing a card game with Saix.

"Hit me," Luxord said, watching his cards. Saix punched him in the face. "Ow! Not literally; I mean put down another card, you idiot!"

"Well, be more clear about what you mean next time!" Saix snapped. Xemnas checked both Luxord and Saix off the list. Yes, they were definitely here.

"Zexion?"

"I love not being last on the list because I'm at the end of the alphabet!" Zexion exclaimed happily.

"Xaldin?"

"Did you know Xald rhymes with bald?" Xaldin asked innocently.

"You asked me that a week ago," Xemnas said patiently, checking off Xaldin's name. "Lexaeus?"

"He is present!" Lexaeus answered.

"Honestly, Lex, stop talking in third person. You're starting to sound like that Gollum guy…Vexen?"

"Why do you think it's so cold in here? You know they don't install air conditioning in the World That Never Was," Vexen stated.

"Vex, I know it's a hot day, but you could take the cold down a little bit…And Roxas?" There was no answer. "Roxas? Roxas!"

"Um, he's not here and I know nothing about it," Axel said guiltily. "So, Xemnas, you wanted to talk about rocks?"

"Where is he! This is the fourth meeting he hasn't shown up to in a month and a half!" Xemnas bared his teeth, like a lion, or a tiger, or a bear. Oh my!

"Axel, I am REALLY angry right now!" Xemnas growled.

"I can see that," Axel muttered.

"If you don't tell me where Roxas is, I will turn you into a Dusk for a year!"

Everyone in the room had stopped to stare from Xemnas to Axel, their mouths open. Xemnas had not made a serious threat like that since Demyx had decided the Organization needed an indoor swimming pool so that they could have swimming parties during Christmas. Half the Organization had covered for him and Xemnas would have turned them all into Dusks for the next three months if it were not for the fact that he needed more than half of the Organization to be able to do his bidding.

Anyway!

Axel's face had paled. He looked down at the floor, his eyebrows contracting. He took out his weapons and lit them on fire, glaring up at Xemnas.

"You'll have to make me," he growled.

"Okay," Xemnas shrugged. There was a flash of light and Xemnas turned into a very large, white dragon thing. Axel flew at him to attack, but Xemnas knocked him to the ground, knocking his weapons out of his hands as well. He changed back into a person and picked up Axel's weapons, making them disappear. Axel raised his head from the floor to look at Xemnas. "Are you sure you won't tell me?" Xemnas asked quietly.

Axel thought about it. If he told, then Xemnas would turn Roxas into a Dusk for a year. If he did not tell, then the same thing would happen to him instead and Roxas would get off. Axel really did not want to be a Dusk, but he could not betray Roxas, so he nodded.

"Fine!" Xemnas yelled. "Fwoosh!" He pointed his hands at Axel, who instantly became a Dusk. Xemnas and most of the others began to laugh as they saw Axel, usually one of the Organization's toughest members, looking around from a much shorter height. Demyx and Larxene were the only ones present that were not laughing, for they were Axel's friends.

Axel felt highly embarrassed. He tried to talk, but found that he could not. He tried to use his fire powers to smoke everyone that was laughing at him, but it did not work. He looked around the white room, now blending in quite well, and felt panicked. He looked up at Xemnas sadly. That is, he would have looked sad if he had had a face.

"Leave, Dusk!" Xemnas commanded. "Organization meetings are for Organization members only, not powerless little Nobodies."

_But all of us are Nobodies_, Axel thought. He slithered out of the room to find Roxas. He felt angry that Roxas continued to go off to do things during meetings, not caring that he was leaving Axel to cover for him. The new Dusk could understand doing it once, maybe twice, but four times? That was a lot to ask from a friend.

Axel was in the entrance hall of the castle. He knew Roxas would be outside somewhere, so he did not bother to check anywhere inside the castle. He was almost at the doors when he heard an all too familiar sound behind him. He turned around to see Demyx and Larxene appearing before him.

"Hey, Axel," Larxene said sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

Axel nodded.

"You know, man, that was pretty cool of you not to give Roxas away like that," Demyx said. Axel would have rolled his eyes and snorted at that moment, except for the fact that his body did not have those kinds of functions anymore. God, it had only been five minutes and he was already aching to be back in his own body.

"So, where is Roxas, anyway?" Larxene asked. Axel gestured toward the castle doors. He felt so worthless as a Dusk. He immediately made a mental note to be nicer to them in the future.

Without waiting for another word from Demyx and Larxene, Axel went outside. He moved creepily around the grounds until he found Roxas collecting flowers in a basket. He slid across the ground and over to him, straightening upright. Roxas looked up in irritation.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. Axel wanted to let out a growl. He beckoned for Roxas to follow him. Roxas raised an eyebrow, wondering why he should be following orders from a Dusk. Axel gestured more aggressively and Roxas followed anyway.

They went up to Axel's room. Roxas set his basket of flowers on the desk and glared at the Dusk sternly.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here," he said. "This is Axel's room. He won't like it if he finds a Dusk in here."

Axel wanted to hit something. Instead, he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. He then picked up a pen and wrote down his dilemma for Roxas to read.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, looking at the Dusk. "Really?" The Dusk nodded. "So…you're saying you got turned into a Dusk because you wouldn't tell Xemnas what I was doing?" Axel nodded again. Roxas looked around the room guiltily. "Thanks, Axel."

Axel wanted to hit him. He lied down on his bed, turning his back on Roxas.

"Axel, no one knows then what I was doing outside, right?" Roxas asked nervously. Axel raised his-um….hand? Yeah, we're just going to refer to it as a hand since I don't know the proper anatomy of a Dusk. He raised his hand then flopped it back down as a yes. "So they don't know why I was picking flowers?"

Axel turned over in frustration, nodding vigorously. He rolled back over to face the wall, feeling angry. All he wanted right now was to go back to being Axel, not a little helpless Dusk. That was all he wanted, and he wanted it desperately.

_And to think_, he thought to himself, _this is all because Roxas desperately wants Marluxia_. _Damn, that is wrong! _


	2. Thou Shall Steal From Vexen's Lab

Author's Note: Ok, firstly, I realized that I had not included Vexen in the roll call for chapter one, which was unintentional and I have fixed. So sorry if there was any confusion with that. Also, I know that the second half of chapter one wasn't that funny, kind of twisted, but it needed to lead up to later events. I'd say that this chapter is fairly humorous the whole way through so….yeah. Please review, people, even if it's a short one. I'd really appreciate it. If you do, I'll, uh….give you candy….er, yeah, candy. Just review, ok?

The reason Roxas had been picking flowers during meetings was because he had discovered two months ago that he was suddenly madly in love with Marluxia. He figured that since Marluxia was obsessed with plants, Roxas might be able to impress him with an extremely lovely bouquet. He would need help, however, so he went to his best friend, Axel.

Two Months Ago……

Roxas had awoken on a Monday to find that he had a large zit on his chin. He had tried popping it, but that did not work. Then, Roxas tried one of the more stupid things and attempted to blast it off with his keyblades. That had only resulted in agonized yells. (Lexaeus was the one that put the zit on Roxas in the middle of the night with his spiffy new Grow Your Own Zit Kit. He wanted someone to test it on and wanted to get back at Roxas for getting Saix's ass covered in superglue and then sticking Lexaeus's tomahawk to it. Lexaeus and Saix still haven't looked each other in the eye.) Lexaeus sat outside of Roxas's room, laughing his ass off at this pained screaming. After a few minutes, Lexaeus had heard Roxas coming to the door and he disappeared through a portal.

Roxas walked briskly down the hallway, mumbling incoherently to himself. His zit seemed to have grown even larger since he launched his full scale assault on it. He tried to think of a way to cover up the zit before he left the castle to assassinate some asshole named Riku. Before he knew it, however, Vexen was rushing up to him, looking flustered.

"_Where_ did you get that zit?" Vexen asked accusingly.

"I have no idea," Roxas growled. "I woke up this morning and it was there."

"Well, somebody stole my Grow Your Own Zit Kit and I'm trying to figure out who it is. I swear, Roxas, if I find out it's you…." Vexen blew a small breeze of chilly air at Roxas, who shivered.

"Vex, I'm fifteen. I don't want zits, thank you."

Vexen made a noise in the back of his throat and continued walking down the hall, leaving Roxas to wonder who would plant such a hideous zit on him while he was sleeping. He tried to remember who he had pranked most lately, but realized that had been everyone.

Roxas shrugged and went further down the hall, this time to be stopped by Marluxia.

"Hey, Foxy Roxy," Marluxia greeted gently. "Tis a lovely morning, wouldn't ya say?"

"It'd be lovelier if I didn't have this big ass zit," Roxas grumbled.

"Oh, dear!" Marluxia exclaimed as he noticed the zit. He clutched at the flower that hung around his neck in support.

"Come on, Mar, it's not that big, is it?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Umm…well, I have some cream that'll make it go away."

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah," Marluxia replied, searching his pockets. "I stole it from Vexen's lab."

Marluxia pulled out a tube labled "Vexen's Beauty Cream" and handed it to Roxas.

"Just rub a little of that over your pimple and it'll be completely gone in sixty seconds," Marluxia explained. "I've always wondered why Vexen's face is so pretty and now I've been the one with the pretty face for the last four days. Just don't tell him I have this."

"I won't," Roxas said, gazing fondly at Marluxia while he smoothed the cream over his chin. He suddenly found himself strangely attracted to the plant lover. He found that he could not explain it, but the feeling was there and it was strong. It had nothing to do with the fact that Marluxia had just saved him much embarrassment; he was sure of that. It was….strange.

Roxas snapped out of it and handed the tube back to Marluxia, who smiled and handed him a compact. Roxas looked at it in confusion.

"What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Silly, it has a mirror," Marluxia laughed.

"Oh." Roxas opened the compact and held it up to his face, looking at his chin. He could have danced; his chin was completely zit free! He smiled, giving the compact back to Marluxia. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Foxy Roxy. You know, even though you do play those pranks on all of us, I still find them kind of funny, even when it is on me. I think you're quite the sweetie, Roxas."

"Really? Thanks, Mar." Roxas felt himself growing more attracted by the second. He had to get out of there, and _now_. He thought of a lie so that he could leave. "Um…well, I've got to go-uh…..finish filling out this survey I got in the mail."

"Ooh, I love surveys!" Marluxia said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "What's it about?"  
"Er…rocks," Roxas answered.

"Oh, well it sounds boring; I won't keep you. Seeya later, Roxy!"

Roxas had not gone to fill out a survey about rocks, but to find Axel. The two had sat down in the kitchen (that was white, by the way), at a table away from where Xigbar and Xaldin were thumb wrestling and being cheered on by Luxord, Saix, and Zexion.

"Roxas, are you really sure that you love Marluxia?" Axel asked quietly.

"Positive. Please, don't laugh at me, Axel. I've never been attracted to another guy before," Roxas said pleadingly.

"I'm not laughing," Axel shook his head. "I just wanna make sure this really how you feel…..Foxy Roxy."

"Don't make fun of Mar!" Roxas said indignantly.

"I wasn't. I was just making sure the attraction had nothing to do with what he called you. Obviously, it doesn't have the same effect on you when I said it as to when Marluxia said it, so that's good."

"So, you'll still be my friend even though I'm going through a gay phase?"

"Of course!" Axel said cheerfully. "Hey, you want Mar, you go get him."

"Well, the thing is that I want to impress him by making this awesome bouquet for him, but if any of the others see me picking flowers, they'll never let me forget it and I can't let Marluxia see or he'll be suspicious. And let's face it, it's nearly impossible to get any privacy around here. So I'll have to pick the flowers during meetings. That's the only time that no one will be able to catch me. Do you think you could cover for me?"

"Well, how many meetings do you think you'll need to get all the flowers? 'Cause Xemnas will get pissed after a few and I won't be able to lie to him too long without him getting suspicious."

"Two tops," Roxas said confidently, lazily waving his hand. He looked over at the table where the thumb wrestling was taking place. Xigbar stood up in triumph after crushing Xaldin's thumb into his fist.

"Being a sniper your whole life gives ya strong thumbs, Xald, you didn't have a chance!" Xigbar exclaimed as Xaldin sulked.

"I want Marluxia, Axel. I've never felt this way for anyone before," Roxas said seriously. Axel raised his eyebrows, nodded, and walked away, forcing himself to believe that he was perfectly okay with this.

It was actually scaring the hell out of him.

Currently….

All Organization members other than Axel were at another meeting five days after Axel had been turned into a Dusk. Roxas was not sure if his best friend was angry at him or not. It was hard to tell when Axel could not speak, considering that Axel had too hot a temper to give the silent treatment over shouting his mouth off.

Roxas sat in his chair, feeling a little tense. He looked around at his fellows. Xemnas was squinting at him in askance. Roxas looked away from him and at the others. They were shooting him dirty glances, especially Demyx, who was probably Axel's closest friend after Roxas. Demyx flicked him off from across the room, unhappy with Roxas getting his fellow prankster in trouble. Roxas frowned, wanting to respond aggressively and launch one of his keyblades at Demyx, but he knew he deserved it. He had told Axel two meetings at the most, but instead, discovered that he did not have all of the flowers to make the perfect bouquet and needed more time. He should have just used what he had and let Axel off the hook.

"All right, everyone," Xemnas sighed. "Since we talked about rocks at the last meeting, today, we are going to talk about stones."

"Xemnas, what's the difference?" asked Zexion wearily.

"Yeah, just where are you going with this exactly?" Larxene asked. "The last meeting was basically a geology lesson that none of us paid attention to after the first ten minutes. Now what? Aren't stones the same things as rocks?"

"No," Xemnas said defensively. "Stones are smaller."

"_But why are we talking about them_?" Demyx exclaimed impatiently.

"I have a new hobby! That okay with you? Geese!"

"Um, geese?" Saix asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you just say, 'geese'?"

"I meant to say geeze, but the person typing up our story accidentally typed an s instead of a z. Are you gonna yell at them too?"

Me: You better not yell at me because I can make whatever I want happen to you guys.

"You already made Lexaeus have to unstick his tomahawk from my ass and that was certainly awkward enough for us!" Saix snapped.

Me: Saix, that's the least I can come up with. grins evilly I can think of plenty of things to humiliate you.

"Damn!"

Me: For instance, I could do something to you that would involve this willy shrinking potion I stole from Vexen's lab.

"Hey!" Vexen exclaimed. "Did you steal my Grow Your Own Zit Kit and my Beauty Cream too?"

Me: No. I know who stole those, looks at Lexaeus and Marluxia who shift guiltily in their seats and start to whistle casually as they look up at the ceiling but I won't tell you. goes through my own dark portal and disappears

Silence…

"So, anyway, I thought we would have a meeting about stones today," Xemnas said brightly.

"What's it gonna be next time, trees?" Xaldin asked in annoyance.

"No, grass."

After the extremely boring meeting about stones, Demyx and Larxene went to find Axel, shoving past Roxas as they walked away. Roxas decided not to follow, considering that Larxene would probably just shove her knives up Roxas's nostrils anyway.

Roxas looked around to see what Marluxia was doing and saw that he was down on one knee, tying his shoe. Roxas pretended to drop something and look for it as an excuse to wait for everyone else to leave. Once the rest of them were gone, Roxas walked over to Marluxia and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey, Roxy," Marluxia said cheerfully, standing up.

"H-hi, Marluxia," Roxas said nervously. "So, um, some meeting, huh? How 'bout them stones?"

"Oh, boring as hell, really," Marluxia shook his head. "I'm not quite understanding all the hype about rocks and things that's been going on lately. I mean, that survey they sent you in the mail was about rocks. Our last meeting was about rocks. This meeting was about stones, which are basically the same thing as rocks…I don't know. It's weird."

"Yeah, weird," Roxas laughed. "I made something for you." Roxas pulled the bouquet, which consisted of many different pretty flowers with unique scents, from behind his back and handed it to Marluxia.

"Oh my God, Roxy, they're beautiful!" Marluxia cooed, inhaling deeply.

"I'm glad you like them," Roxas grinned, feeling proud.

"Aww, thank you," Marluxia gave Roxas a quick hug, which made Roxas blush. "I didn't know you were so interested in plants."

"Well, it's, uh, become a new hobby of mine," Roxas said untruthfully, remembering what Xemnas had said.

"Really? In that case, I think I've found a partner for the annual World That Never Was Greenhouse Competition!"

"Greenhouse…competition?" Roxas asked hollowly.

"Yeah! They have one every year, but I've never won. The rules say you can have a partner, but you aren't required to have one and, let's face it, the only people I can ask to buddy up with me are us Organization members. I never thought in my wildest dreams though that anyone here other than me was interested in plants. So, Roxas, will you be my partner? Please, please, _please?_"

Roxas thought about it. He knew nothing, _nothing_ about plants and found the idea of taking diligent care of them extremely boring, but on the other hand, if he helped Marluxia win the competition, maybe that would get him to fall in love with him.

"Okay, Mar," Roxas grinned, "I'll be your partner."

Vexen walked into his lab after the meeting, whistling. He had been so glad when Xemnas had said, "And that concludes our session about stones for today. Next meeting's topic: grass. The meeting will be held in two weeks, which will be the start of a new month: lady and gentlemen, June!" Vexen was not sure how much longer he could sit there impatiently after hearing about yet another of his scientific concoctions being stolen. He was getting sick of it. In the past year, the number of things being stolen from his lab had increased dramatically. These were things that he planned to put on the market and get rich from, but _nooo_, his fellow Nobodies _had_ to steal them and use them whenever they desired.

By God, he would he would not stand for this!

Vexen went over to his shelves to see if anything new had been stolen since he had last been in his lab yesterday. He walked along the rows, now emptier than they used to be because of things that had not yet been returned, and checked for any new missing items. He was feeling relieved, thinking nothing new had been taken, until he saw a fresh empty spot. He froze, stiffening in anger. His hands clenched into icy fists at his sides as he read the label beneath the empty space: Mirror Potion.

Whoever drank that potion would look exactly like any other person they wanted. The problem was, they would not change back into their own body until given the antidote that Vexen possessed. Vexen smirked. Whoever had stolen the potion would want to go back to their own looks eventually, but Vexen would make sure they wouldn't be able to. He found the bottle of antidote and smashed it, letting its contents swirl into the drain on his floor.

_They'll deserve it_, Vexen thought sinisterly, _It's their own fault for stealing my things. _He began to laugh maniacally. _Still, this whole let's-get-into-Vexen's-lab-while-he's-not-around-and-steal-whatever-we-want-for-our-own-uses thing has got to stop._

Vexen glared back at the shelves and let out a roar of fury. He then walked through a portal and appeared in Xemnas's room, only to find the Organization's number one lying in bed nude, sleeping, with a naked Larxene slumbering next to him.

Vexen stood there and stared in horror and shock. He made a growling noise before exploding, "I HATE THIS TWISTED PLACE!" Xemnas and Larxene awoke and sat bolt upright. "THIS PLACE IS TOO DAMN STRESSFUL AND I-WANT-MY STUFFED BUNNY RABBIT, BOO BOO, OR I AM GOING TO GO INTO THE FETAL POSITION AND CRY!"

Xemnas and Larxene looked at each other with fear and bewilderment before Vexen crawled onto the floor in a fetal position and rocked back and forth, sucking his thumb.

Author's Notes: Okay, still twisted, but longer and funnier. Makes me kind of feel sorry for Vexen…but not that sorry. Remember, I need to demonstrate what everyone wants and I need to make sure you guys realize how badly they want it. So after we get through these next few chapters where we learn what the other members want, then it'll get fun as they try hard and interfere with each other to get it. Though I think it's obvious, I will go over what everyone's desires we've learned so far are. Axel: to be his normal self again; Roxas: to be Marluxia's lover; Vexen: to find a way to keep everyone from stealing his experiments Vexen glares at me Hey, I only stole that for five minutes so I could threaten Saix, okay? Go check your shelf; I put it back. Next chapter, we will learn what Lexaeus, Saix, and Xemnas want. PLEASE review!


	3. An Unfriendly Atmosphere

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Home" or its lyrics, which, as I say in the story, is by Three Days Grace.

"Umm…Larxene, could you excuse us for a moment?" Xemnas said, looking at Larxene pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever," turning to get out of bed.

"AAHHH!" Vexen yelled from the floor, shielding his face. "Put a robe on, woman!"

Larxene's mouth thinned angrily and she sent a bolt of thunder at Vexen before pulling a bathrobe on herself. Then, she went through a portal as Vexen whimpered and Xemnas got out of bed too. He made sure to put a bathrobe on as well with the intention of keeping Vexen from losing as little sanity as possible. He crouched down next to the Chilly Academic and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well, firstly, I want you to help me find a way to keep everyone else from breaking into my lab and stealing things!" Vexen raved. "And secondly, I just saw you and Larxene-in a bed-with each other-naked. Do you have any idea how wrong that is! I mean, Larxene…EW!"

"I know, I know, but you can't tell anyone, Vexen. We're doing this for a reason."

"Reason? Reason! Xemnas, buddy, Superior, what reason could there possibly be to…" Vexen made a disgusted face and looked at the bed, appalled.

"Well," Xemnas said hesitantly. "We're helping each other out. I'm doing this, which will help her get what she wants, and then in return, she's going to me a…a favor."

"Hey, Number One, you could FORCE her to do your bidding, remember!"

"I know, you're thinking of the situation with Axel, but this case is different. Larxene knows that if I turn her into a Dusk, she can't do my favor."

"What is this favor anyway? And why do you specifically need Larxene to do it?" Vexen asked suspiciously, sitting up straight and narrowing his eyes.

"I need her to assassinate one of our own and get this other person to replace him."

Vexen jumped to his feet. "Wait, not me, right?"

"No, no, not you," Xemnas said, shaking his head. "I want Roxas eliminated."

"Roxas?" Vexen said. "That's fine with me, but isn't Larxene friends with him?"

"Well, she was, but she's closer to Axel and she's mad that Roxas got him turned into a Dusk." Xemnas smirked. "And she's the only one that can do the job because she has the element of thunder. I want it to look like Roxas was struck by lightning, in other words, an accident. Larxene's perfect for the job."

"Okay, but why do you want Roxas dead, and who's replacing him?"

"Because if Roxas dies, Sora will know it and he'll come here straight away, and if Sora comes, Kairi will follow him, then we can use Kairi to get to Namine, who will replace Roxas," Xemnas exclaimed rather brightly in one big breath. "I want Namine in the Organization because of her amazing powers. Not to mention, Roxas annoys me and I think it will be nice to have him gone."

"Sounds good," Vexen shrugged again. "So…why does Larxene need you to…you know, with her?"

"I can't tell you. She won't assassinate Roxas and use her sadistic methods to get Namine into the Organization if I tell anyone at all about what she wants. So you can't tell ANYONE about ANYTHING you discovered, okay?"

"Mm, I don't know," Vexen sneered. "This is funny stuff here, kind of hard to keep secret, you know."

"Well, 'you know', if you do decide to tell someone, I won't help you out with your thievery problem."

Vexen's smile faded and now Xemnas was the one grinning.

"Okay, okay," Vexen sighed. "I won't tell a soul. Now, what are you going to do to keep people from stealing my things?"

Saix and Lexaeus were sitting at a table in the cafeteria together, which was unnatural lately. They had both gone to great lengths to avoid each other after the whole "tomahawk incident". They still had not looked at each other yet, even as they sat the same table.

"We've gotta do something," Saix growled, taking another swig of rum.

"No shit," Lexaeus grunted. "That zit I gave Roxas was gone by the afternoon and no one other than Vexen and Marluxia saw it. We need more revenge."

"Yeah, except Roxas is the one that's good at pranking, not us."

"I could start an earthquake in his room," Lexaeus suggested.

"As acrimonious as that would be for him, I don't think it would do that much damage on the revenge meter," Saix said sarcastically.

"It's not _that_ stupid of an idea."

Saix rolled his eyes and finished his third bottle of rum. "We need a real plan…a good one."

"Hey, guys, I think I can help you there."

Saix and Lexaeus looked up to see Luxord standing by their table, grinning and holding something in his hand.

Axel was extremely bored. There was really not much to do when you were a Dusk. He could not even talk. He had started to write.

These days, Axel walked around with a pad of paper tied around his neck so that he could communicate with his fellow Organization members. This also kept people from thinking he was a real Dusk by seeing the sight of his new "necklace". The daily writing to communicate had made him wonder what else he could write.

He sat on his bed and started to keep a journal. It made him feel slightly better that he had some way to express his feelings. He knew that when he was back to being a normal Nobody, he would cease with the journal since he would have his voice and his chakrams back. For now, however, this would do.

Though, it was something that he had made the mistake of leaving it on his bed, out in the open…

"Okay, Lux, start talking," Lexaeus said. He and Saix had now been joined at their table by Luxord, who had told them that he knew how to help them get good revenge from Roxas.

"Now, first thing's first," Luxord said with an air of business, "if I help you out with this, you guys gotta do something for me."

"Depends, what's that?" Saix asked, swaying slightly in his seat as he raised his fifth bottle of rum (he had drained the fourth one in seven seconds flat). The Gambler of Fate took out one of his playing cards and threw it at the bottle, breaking it and sending rum all over the table. "Hey, Luxo, what'd you do that for?" Saix asked angrily.

"Shut up," Luxord commanded flatly. "I'll help you guys get your revenge on Roxas, but only if you confess to being the ones that have been stealing from Vexen's lab."

"If we do that, the Superior will turn us into Dusks and we'll be slithering around the castle with Axel the Asshole!" Lexaeus exclaimed indignantly. "I mean, yeah, I stole the Zit Kit, but I haven't stolen everything."

"He won't turn you into Dusks," Luxord said, shaking his head.

"Says the one that only ever does things on a chance," Saix mumbled incoherently.

"He won't," Luxord reiterated. "See, there's something I want, but I need to be close to Xemnas to get it. He's up to something with Larxene and Vexen. The two of them have been closer to him lately. If I appear to have figured out who the thieves were and bring them to Xemnas, he will be glad because Vexen will be satisfied and be off his back, and he will be thankful enough to me to help me get what I want. Not to mention, if I advise him to be merciful upon you two, he will indeed show mercy. You will both get off fairly easily and you will have gotten revenge on Roxas. Do we have an accord?"

"Wait," Lexaeus said sharply, "what is it you want from Xemnas?"

"Not part of the deal. Do you promise to do this, or not?"

For the first time in months, Saix and Lexaeus looked at each other. Both of them suddenly had horribly embarrassing flashbacks of the "tomahawk incident". Saix bent over, his pants down and exposing his nude butt, unable to reach the tomahawk sticking to it…Lexaues trying hard to avoid looking at anything that he wouldn't want to see as he pulled at his weapon…

Roxas, watching, rolling around on the floor with laughter with the rest of the Organization gathered around, all cracking up as well.

Roxas…

Just the name brought anger to Saix and Lexaeus. They glared at each other in the eye and nodded.

"Then here you go, boys," Luxord said triumphantly, pulling out a small notebook. "I give you…Axel's journal!"

He slapped the small notebook into the middle of the table. Saix and Lexaeus looked at it for a moment. They grinned sinisterly and Saix pulled out two bottles of Rum, handing one to Lexaeus.

"To retribution!" Lexaeus toasted, raising his bottle.

And Saix whispered in a deadly soft voice, "To Roxas."

They bumped bottles, and took large swigs.

Zexion was watching Roxas and Marluxia by the Graceful Assassin's greenhouse. The two had been oddly attached today. The Cloaked Schemer wondered why as he stared out of his bedroom window.

There were strange things going on lately. Roxas had been skipping meetings for reasons that he needed to have Axel cover for him, reasons that made Axel refuse to tell Xemnas when he knew it would be of heavy cost to him. Earlier, Zexion had walked past the door of Xemnas's room only to hear what sounded like Vexen yelling something about wanting his stuffed bunny rabbit, Boo Boo, or he would cry. At that point, Zexion had stopped walking and stood there with his brow furrowed. He decided he did not want to know and continued on his way. Damn, this place was weird…

He lied down on his bed and sighed. He wondered why he stayed there, at Castle Oblivion. Seriously, it sounded like it should be the name of a really grungy inn he went to once. And The World That Never Was? What kind of name was that for a world! _Really!_ he thought, _It sounds like something from one of those videogames that Demyx plays._

Me: Now you're getting it!

"What am I getting?" Zexion asked, not even lifting up his head from the pillow.

Me:…It. oo

"You're a lot of help."

Me: And you're a hottie, but I like Axel better.

"Everyone does."

Me: Nuh-uh. If you're good, I'll create the perfect woman for you, how's that?

"Whatever."

Me: You know you want one. Just be on your best behavior, okay? Eat your rabbit food. Clean your room. And feed Henry, the goldfish.

"I always do that stuff anyway."

Me:…Well, then keep up the good work! Bye! –disappears through portal of darkness. Those things are so cool!-

Zexion heard loud music coming from above him and looked up at the ceiling. Demyx's room was above his and he often played his Sitar as loudly and obnoxiously as he could. Now, don't get me wrong, Zexion loved music, but Demyx couldn't exactly play very well. Zexion took his black MP3 player and plugged his earphones in. He scrolled down his list of artists and decided on the song Home by Three Days Grace.

He lie there, eyes shut, and music flowing in through his mind, thinking about what life at Castle Oblivion was like.

_This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

But this was his home, Zexion thought in contrast to what Three Days Grace sang to him. He smiled as he heard Saix, drunk, out in the hallway.

"I'm a telling ya, there's a panda in a clown costume standing right _there!_"

Zexion smiled more wryly and turned up the volume on his MP3 player. This was his home, forever and always.

It was just extremely screwed up.

Later that night, Larxene was signed on to AIM as LightningLady and was talking to the one whose screen name was Cheesepuh-lease. She knew who he was, though. They had met many times in secret, but could not risk communication by phone, or his voice would be recognized.

LightningLady: It's going to work. I promise.

Cheesepuh-lease: I hope.

LightningLady: Do you believe me?

Cheesepuh-lease: idk

LightningLady: y?

Cheesepuh-lease: This is a complicated situation, and I think that many things can go wrong.

LightningLady: For one of the leaders of the Light side, you sure are pessimistic.

Cheesepuh-lease: I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic.

LightningLady: And I wear lipstick. Let's rhyme, eh? lol

Cheesepuh-lease: Seriously, I'm worried.

Larxene sighed and tried to think of a way to reassure her lover. She felt confident about all of this, but he did not and she wanted him to.

LightningLady: I won't let you down. No one here knows or cares about what I want. Don't worry. Gtg. Bye.

Larxene minimized the window and went into her bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, Demyx could be found going around the halls and corridors, looking for her. He opened her bedroom door, calling her name.

"Larx?" Demyx called. He heard the sound of running water and figured she was in the shower. He saw her computer screen and realized that she was still signed online. "I'm gonna sign you off, okay?" he called again. Either she didn't care or she didn't hear him, but Demyx decided to restore the window anyway. He was surprised, however, to see a screen name that he did not recognize.

He knew he shouldn't. Larxene was his friend. He didn't want to invade her privacy…

To hell he didn't. He sat down and read the IM conversation that was still up.

He heard the water shut off and the sound of the shower door sliding open. The Melodious Nocturne smirked as he finished reading the rest of the conversation and minimized it, then snuck back out of Larxene's room, snickering to himself like an evil little demon child.

Author's Note: Right, so now we know what three of the other members want. Xemnas: to have Roxas gone and have Namine take his place in the Organization. Lexaeus: to have revenge against Roxas. Saix: to have revenge against Roxas, and get wasted. Next time, we will learn what Zexion, Larxene, and Luxord want. Hope you did and continue to enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
